Precious Son
by shinee2007
Summary: What was Bovino Don and Iemitsu's conversation about Lambo being Lightning Guardian really like? One-shot


**Hi! I'm back~ Marching Band has officially ended and now I have free time! (until January when I have robotics Q^Q) **

**I know I have been bashing Lambo's father a lot for the last... I have no clue. I never liked Bovino boss but this story is a little different! I hope you like this plot twist!**

**Warning: Lots of love from Bovino boss to Lambo! And a little hint of me (the author) hating Iemitsu**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Don of Bovino family, Gertrude Bovino, was a fine man. He considered himself very considerate and friendly. No one would believe the big, buff man with scary eyes would have a soft spot for small animals, especially calves, which is part of reason why Lambo was dressed up as a cow. He loved and cared for his son very much and when his son suddenly disappeared, he sent out every single one of his men to search for his son. Gertrude was more than surprised when he heard the report from one of his men.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Boss! It seems that Young master Lambo went to Japan to kill the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn!"_

_Gertrude's head snapped up in surprise and sputtered, "How-why-when-who…" After a few seconds, he calmed himself and started to digest the information. "How does Lambo know who Reborn is?!" he growled under his breath. _

_Then, he remembered the last night's conversation he had with his right hand man. They were talking about Reborn and how he was always in their way! 'Lambo must have taken that the wrong way and tried to help me by 'assassinating' Reborn…' he thought. _

_"Alfine," I growled._

_"Yes, boss!" _

_"I want him back to my estate. Alive. Is that clear?" _

_"Yes boss!" _

_Gertrude turned off the phone and buried his face in his hands. "Oh Lambo, please be safe!" _

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Never would he have thought for Lambo to actually like that place! Since Lambo liked Japan, he let him stay wholeheartedly! After all, Lambo didn't have any friends prior to that and it seemed like the Vongola Decimo was a nice young lad. Of course, he made various subordinates stay to protect Lambo since he still was a 5 year old. The reports he got everyday made him chuckle with Lambo's silly adventures or get scared because of the dangerous people Lambo met. Gertrude was very happy that Lambo was happy with Vongola Decimo and his friends. He had the thought to visit the Vongola Decimo but was too busy with his work to take a leave, which made him very sad.

To be very honest, Gertrude knew that Lambo would someday leave him to be with the Vongola Decimo; he just didn't know when. The 10 year bazooka helped him gain knowledge about Vongola Decimo few months back. He was very surprised when he saw the Vongola Lightning Gurdian ring was in possession of Lambo. Part of him was proud but at the same time, sad that his little boy was going to face the inevitable fate of getting himself exposed to the dangers of the world so young. Gertrude knew that he was being hypocritical but… he always tried his best to protect his little boy from the darkness of the mafia world.

The knock from the door made Gertrude snap out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he said with his dignifying voice.

"Master, Mr. Iemitsu Sawada is here to see you." The maid from outside the door answered.

Frowning, Gertrude said, "Let him enter."

The door opened and there stood a blonde young man in a suit. Gertrude stood up from his chair and said, "Hello, Mr. Sawada. I didn't expect you here today. How may I be in your service?"

Iemitsu was guided to a chair and when he plopped himself down on the chair, he answered, "I need to have a word with you, Bovino Don."

Gertrude sat down as well and said, "Why, of course."

"You see, I have a son in Japan." Iemitsu started.

Gertrude's eyebrow rose. "A son, you say? How come nobody knew of this before?"

"I wanted my son to be safe from the mafia so he could lead a normal life."

Gertrude nodded in understanding. "I see. Now, why did you bring him up? If you wanted him to be safe from the mafia, you should not have revealed his existence in front of me, the boss of a mafia family."

"You see, my son is not naïve about mafia anymore."

"Oh?"

"His name is Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Isn't that-" Gertrude stood up from his chair.

Iemitsu nodded apathetically. "My son is the Vongola Decimo candidate due to certain circumstances."

"I see." Gertrude's head was bombarded with questions.

"I was going to ask you, if you would let Lambo be one of the Vongola Guardians; Lightning Guardian to be exact."

"I refuse." Gertrude said without giving a thought.

Iemitsu frowned and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Gertrude slammed his fist on the coffee table. "He is a child, Iemitsu. Lambo is just five years old! I know you're trying to get guardians for Decimo because Xanxus is back and I also know that if Xanxus finds about Decimo in Japan, Decimo and his guardians will be in danger. Varia is an assassination group! I will not let Lambo get exposed to such danger!"

Iemitsu's frown deepened. "It's for the good of Vongola Family and I expected obtaining Bovino family's support to be easy since Vongola and Bovino families are allied."

"Lambo is my child. It is my duty to protect him! I will not let my son get exposed to danger unlike you, Iemitsu." Gertrude growled and stood up from his chair. "Now if we are finished, I have paperwork to do. Thank you for your visit, Iemitsu. I hope I can see you again, but you will not be welcomed in my house if the subject of your discussion is about this."

"Sit back down, Gertrude." Iemitsu growled. "This discussion is far from over."

"I refuse for Lambo to be the lightning guardian!"

"You are walking on thin ice, Gertrude. Because of this, the alliance between Bovino family and Vongola family might be severed. Do you understand? Let Lambo be the lightning guardian." Iemitsu tried to keep his voice even.

Gertrude frowned. "I never thought you would be this kind of a man, Iemitsu. I thought you were a better man than this, but I guess I thought wrong."

"This is for Vongola, damn it! Vongola will be in wrong hands if Tsunayoshi is not the Vongola Decimo!" Iemitsu also stood up in outrage. "I was always like this, Gertrude. You just think I changed because we don't see eye to eye in this detail."

"Lambo is too young to become the guardian. He didn't even get trained to fight!"

"My son is also young but I have no choice but to make him the heir to Vongola!"

"If Lambo becomes one of the guardians, he will never get to have the normal life that he deserves, Iemitsu! Let my son have a life he enjoys!"

Iemitsu growled in frustration. "I don't care about that sort of crap! I. Need. Lambo. To. Be. The. Guardian."

After few moments of silence, Iemitsu threw the cup he had in his hands to the ground and said, "He will be the Lightning guardian whether you like it or not. And Gertrude," Iemitsu showed two old horns. "I will be sure to give this to Lambo. After all, it is 25 year old Lambo's that you conveniently had in your safe."

Gertrude stared at the horns with wide eyes. "Ie…mitsu…" he growled. "IEMITSU! Don't you **dare**!"

"Goodbye." Iemitsu smirked and left the room.

"Lambo… oh, Lambo… Please be safe…" Gertrude's knees gave out and he sobbed. "Lambo…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**What did you think? Did you like it? Hated it?  
Please tell me your opinion about this story and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own** **KHR or any of its characters**


End file.
